nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Out, Darn Spotlight
|season=2 |number=33 |image=Out.png |caption= |airdate=March 10, 2004 |production= |writer=Steven Banks |director=Mike Gasaway |guests= |prev=The Feud |next=The Junkman Cometh }}"Out, Darn Spotlight" is the 33rd episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis The story starts out with Principal Willoughby who want to made play based on William Shakespeare's plays MacBeth In Space, Cindy and Libby both of them were beginning dream to becomes a famous and Libby live in Beverly Hills, at same moment Carl ask Jimmy if he want to joining play, but Jimmy says "the plays of school are so ridiculous and inane ", when Jimmy saw Betty Quinlan came out from door, Jimmy's reaction was " the most beautiful thing in the world !", then Betty told Jimmy that she want to join the play as "Lady MacBeth", but he didn't reply until Carl told him there's a kiss scene between MacBeth/Lady MacBeth, Jimmy quickly determine to join the play, in the home, Jimmy was being trained of scene to be a good actor in order to accept the role, he show perform to his parents, but Hugh ridicule him, Hugh also gives jimmy advises to help him, next day, Principal Willoughby and Ms. Fowl were beginning pick the roles, the first one began the performance was Nick Dean, and his scene was incredibility, and Willoughby pick him as MacBeth by so fast, Jimmy gets frightened, but Fowl told the him that was unfair, may be there's another talented, Betty get role quickly and prove all students that she deserve it as "Lady MacBeth", at the ended all performance test, Nick (MacBeth) Betty (Lady MacBeth) Carl (Witcher #1), Cindy (Witcher #2), Libby (Witcher #3), Sheen (The Solider Number #5), and Bolbi (Rangun the Space Pirate), Jimmy didn't receive the role as MacBeth, later, Willoughby request to jimmy made special effect, Jimmy accept the request quickly after Betty said it would be cool if Jimmy did that, Rehearsing to the play, Willoughby did pre-performance of " Love Scene" between Betty and Nick, that they're should kiss each other, but Jimmy ruins the scene because he didn't want to see anyone kissing Betty. Before five minute of beginning a play, Willoughby says a famous television producer Corky Shimatzu, he's wanna to choose an actress for new TV show " Spunky Girl ", (Even through Corky cancelled the TV show after dissension with producers), after just little moment, Nick wipes out on his skateboard made his leg break, Jimmy he's only person could be memorized scenes so fast, Unless Betty encouraged Jimmy to receive role instead of Nick, The play could have been cancelled, Jimmy shows sheen to how do a special effects, when, Jimmy say any word, Sheen just reply "Got it !". The play starting with three witches (Carl, Cindy and Libby) and MacBeth (Jimmy) approach to them with Powerful Mechanical then Jimmy (MacBeth) came to Solider Number #5 (Sheen) and Jimmy (Macbeth) ask him " How now, Soldier number five? What sayest thou?" Sheen thoroughly shocked by forgotten his scene. Ms Fowl told him a scene but he reply " I know! I was just taking a dramatic pause! " and he forget it again, Betty (Lady MacBeth) just said to Jimmy (MacBeth) if you want to coronation as king and get the crown, you have to beat Rangun the Space Pirate (Bolbi), meanwhile the play is going on, Cindy come to Corky Shimatzu to ask him for cappuccino saying "Mr. Shimatsu? Would you like a cappuccino while watching the fabulous performance by the beautiful Cindy Vortex playing witch number two? " but he didn't want to, Betty is talking about tragedies in Galaxy that ruined by Bolbi (Rangun the Space Pirate), he's coming that saying wanna beat and destruction MacBeth (Jimmy), a Duel is starting between both of them. during ended of the Duel Jimmy's sword is drop off but he takes Bolbi's and claim he kills him, Witches are telling to Jimmy (MacBeth) that Pirate hasn't killed yet, going on the play, Cindy ruins the scene to impressed Corky Shimatzu by fireworks and her mother encouraged her, Kissing was so closer between Betty & Jimmy until Sheen made a massive tornado with special effects, Tornado ruins and destroy the whole play, Tornado got out of the school and sucks things into it, including the whole school. When Jimmy was about to fly, Bolbi said he needed a jetpack, Fortunately, Jimmy stopped the tornado and returning school to Earth, Willoughby saying to Jimmy " Jimmy Neutron! You're ruined my show!" Surprisingly, the audience love so much the play with cheers, even through did not do their kissing scene, Betty kissed Jimmy for saving their lives. At the end, however, it's shown that the School is swinging on Mt. Everest. Trivia *Bolbi only made his voice an adult's voice in this episode when he was rehearsing. *This is the only time Cindy isn't jealous of Jimmy and Betty, on account of she was desperate to get famous. *Jimmy's lightsabers are seen again in this episode. *When Jimmy and Betty were talking, it sounded a little like Romeo and Juliet'' when the spoke to each other.'' *MacBeth in Space is a mix of MacBeth by William Shakespeare, and the Star Wars films. *The twister from the machine, Carl riding a bicycle, Principal Willoughby saying the Wicked Witch of the West's melting quote, and the school carried by the Tornado are all references to The Wizard of Oz. External links *